


The Name's James

by Dagonet (AgentDagonet)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDagonet/pseuds/Dagonet
Summary: fandomrulesmylife asked:Eggsy gets asked to assist MI-6 with a mission, and works with Bond. Very well. Harry gets jealous
Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/350969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Name's James

**Author's Note:**

> Not much Bond, but honestly I couldn't manage to make it sound right if he was actually /there/. Hope you enjoy!

‘Y’know, James has this thing he does with-’ _Ah, it’s James now, is it?_ Harry truly did mean to pay attention to Eggsy’s rambling, the excited release of all the unused energy and feeling from the mission he’d just returned from. But he couldn’t help but focus on the ease with which Eggsy exclaimed Bond’s virtues after a collaborative mission.

It was a tried and true habit, for Eggsy to veritably hurl himself into Harry’s sitting room with barely a knock at the door and just start _talking,_ and it was honestly something Harry loved. But today… today it was grating, and he did not want to admit to himself why that was.

‘I’m glad to see you and Mr. Bond getting along so famously- shall I assume that should we need to collaborate in the future…?’ Harry raised a brow and looked up from behind his glasses to where Eggsy was messing with his phone.

‘‘Course, Haz, anything you need.’ Eggsy’s grin was innocent, the wink he followed with less so, but at the least it was focused on him again. Not that he was acknowledging that.

‘What about what I don’t necessarily _need?’_ Harry kept his amusement to a faint twitching of his lips from behind his mug, barely believing that he was playing into the younger man’s quips and implications.

But, in a life like theirs, what true risk was there to having a bit of fun?

‘Lemme say bye to James, an’ I’m all yours.’

If there was one goal at the end of tonight, it would be for Eggsy to forget everything beyond their names.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [AgentDagonet](http://www.agentdagonet.tumblr.com) feel free to send me prompts or recs or whatever. I'll try anything!


End file.
